


Children of the First Order

by idrilhadhafang



Series: First Order Poe and Kylo [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Snoke, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Poe Dameron, Drama & Romance, Eventual Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, First Order Poe Dameron, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, POV Kylo Ren, Past Child Abuse, Raised By Snoke Kylo Ren, Raised by Snoke Poe Dameron, Snoke Being a Dick, Teenage Kylo Ren in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What if Poe and Kylo were both raised by Snoke?





	Children of the First Order

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“So when will I fly a TIE fighter?”

That’s one of the things Kylo Ren, fifteen years old, says to the Supreme Leader one day when he’s done with training for the day. The Supreme Leader looks down at him almost disdainfully; Kylo Ren is used to that look. The Supreme Leader can be strange, doling out praise when he’s in a good mood, outright cruel when he’s in a bad one. Kylo Ren can still remember times the Supreme Leader hit him with Force Lightning and shouted at him. Not to mention ripping thoughts from his mind. Unpredictable is a good way to put it. Unpredictable is also an understatement. 

“When you’re old enough,” says the Supreme Leader, “You’ll be officially setting out on expeditions and missions. For now, you can use the training simulator to practice your flight skills.”

”Thank you, Supreme Leader.”

***

It’s in the room where the training simulator is that Kylo feels a stab of excitement. There’s something about even the idea of flying in a TIE fighter that’s thrilling. How graceful will it be, how sweeping? And the controls — how powerful will they be? It’s enough to make Kylo wish that he was flying a TIE for real. Swooping about the stars, making their opponents cower in fear —

“You using the simulator too?” A voice, soft and musical, and Kylo turns around to see a young man in a TIE pilot uniform. He’s quite handsome, no, beautiful. Kylo can’t help but feel jealous of him, almost childishly — he’s large-eared and short-haired and awkward (which is another reason he wears the mask. No one would take a child seriously) and this young man is curly haired and just about perfectly proportioned and lovely. 

“Yes.” Kylo says. 

“No problem. We can use it together.”

”You want to get to know me?” Kylo says wryly. 

“Why not?”

Kylo sits in one of the seats for the simulator and begins his practice. 


End file.
